The Children of Legends
by Snow Leopard Animagi
Summary: Albus Severus Potter has begun his first year of Hogwarts with his cousin Rose Weasley, but he has a lot of expectations to live up to. Will he follow in his father's footsteps, or take a new path? This is not RoseXAlbus
1. New Beginnings

**Hello Potterfans! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited to write more! This story will follow Albus, Rose, Scorpius and sometimes Lorcan throughout their adventures in Hogwarts. Feel free to correct me on anything and critique! My teacher in creative writing is letting me do this for a project, so any input is loved! I hope you like it and I hope someone reviews. Hehehe.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Albus and Rose pressed their fingers against the icy window of the Hogwarts Express, catching a few last glances of their parents and jealous younger siblings after they loaded up their trunks into their rightful compartments and settled in their faithful pets. Hugo and Lily who were chasing after the just-starting-up train. Al chuckled as he saw Lily trip on the hem of her dress and fall square on her face while Hugo stepped over her and continued after the train.

"Oh, Hugo!" Rose smacked her hand to her pale freckled face. "He's so inconsiderate."

The train started to pick up in speed and Albus made out Aunt Hermione giving Hugo a good reprimand as Lily sobbed into their mother's robes. Albus caught his father's bright green eyes, so much like his own, and waved one last time before the fog engulfed the last sight of his family and the train set off to their knew home.

The train bumped over a few feeble pebbles every once in a while, but the ride was mostly smooth. Al's mind was not as fortunate, they were anything, but smooth. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to be placed in Slytherin. It made his stomach churn and knot up at the thought. What would his siblings think? What would his schoolmates think? Everyone in his family was _always_ put in Gryffindor. What if little Albus Potter was put into _Slytherin _the house that housed so many dark witches and wizards? Would that make him a bad person? He slouched back into his seat and pet his fluffy white and brown cat, Sage looking into her eyes, her green eyes...

The sympathetic green glance given by his cat immediately reminded him of his father and his words.

"Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

Brave men were supposed to be in Gryffindor. Did that guy get put in the wrong house or something? Albus sighed. Maybe the guy was going to be put in Gryffindor, but had Slytherin family and wanted to be put in Slyth- He was now just over-thinking. Sometimes Al wished his thoughts would shut up and calm down. They were fairly soon.

Rose jabbed him in the arm with her elbow. "Oi, Al! We're witches and wizards, not zombies. Honestly, get a grip, cous."

Al rubbed his shoulder as Sage jumped off his lap with a puffed up tail, disgruntled by Rose's sudden noise. "Right, sorry."

"Oh, sorry Sage." Rose held out her hand for Sage to sniff. "I didn't mean to startle you, I just wanted to knock some sense into your human." She didn't say owner because everyone knew the cat held the cards. Sage decided to forgive Rose and curled up in her lap purring soundly.

"Oh great. Bruise my arm and steal my cat." Al rolled his eyes. "You're such a charming cousin."

"Yeah, she sure looks stolen." Rose said gesturing towards the now asleep Sage. "She's been cat-napped. She's soooo mortified."

"Okay whatever." Al grumbled.

James knocked on the glass. "Losers get your crap together. Hogwarts in three minutes."

"Already?" Al looked over at Rose who miraculously was already wearing her robes.

"We have to hurry Al!" Rose put her tiny owl Petal into it's carrier and proceeded to coax Sage into her cat carrier with treats.

Al shrugged on his black robes, a colored trimming would be added on at Hogwarts for his specific house later on, and carried his cat and baggage off of the train.


	2. Scamanders

Chapter 2: Scamanders

Rose seemed to drag Al off the train by the hem of his sleeve.

"Hey, Hagrid!" James spoke out.

" 'ey James!" Hagrid gave James a pat on the shoulder. "I hope you're not givin' yer parents any trouble."

"Nah, not me." James winked before climbing into a carriage. Al could clearly see the marauder's map hanging out his front pocket. _Yeah, not you James._

"Alrigh' firs' years come with me!" Hagrid waved a dinner-plate sized hands, motioning to the row boats flowing on the lake. The older students just took the train all the way up to Hogwarts, or rode in on threshal-drawn carriages, but the first years got a more flashy entrance.

"I can't see anything." Rose puffed, standing on her tip-toes. "Can you Al?"

Al responded by gesturing to their height difference.

"Right, I forgot, you're shorter than me. That was a stupid question. I guess I'm so excited I can't think straight!" The boats were filling in quickly. "C'mon Al!"

Rose grabbed Al's hand and stopped at a boat with two blond boys. "Can we sit here?"

Neither of them responded. One was too busy hanging off the front of the boat trying to get a glimpse of the castle through the fog, while the other had his eyes fixed on a volume of "Hogwarts a History."

"Hogwarts a History?" Rose said. "I've read that five times already; I think I've practically memorized it. Did you hear about the Great Hall ceiling? It looks just like the sky..."

Al tuned out Rose who kept blabbing on at the silent nodding boy and turned to the one who was hanging over the front of the boat.

"Are you guys twins?" Al asked the boy.

"Hmmm?" The boy turned around to face Al. "Oh, Lysander and I? Yeah, we're twins. How could you tell?"

"Lorcan, stop it." The other boy spoke, his nose still in his book. "It's obvious."

"I know." The boy named Lorcan pouted. "I'm just joking."

Lysander huffed and went back to reading, still ignoring Rose.

Al glanced back and forth at twins. "No offense, but your brother is a bit of a stick in the mud."

"Says, Mr. I'm-too-nervous-to-have-any-fun." Rose chimed in, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up Rose!" Al bit back.

She laughed. "He's just a bit bitter."

Lorcan smiled widely. "Well, come on then! I think I see the castle!" He pointed.

"Whoa..." Al whispered. "It's..."

"More than beautiful." Lorcan stood up. "Ly, look!"

Lysander didn't even glance up, but Rose was practically jumping in her seat.

The fog receded revealing the glow from the moon. The castle rested on a vast hillside overlooking the lake. Trailing sets of stairs split off almost endlessly into different paths. The structures at the top seemed to outstretch into the clouds. Details of gargoyles and swirling art were carved carefully into small spaces. Bridges entwined and the boats ahead of them had just passed under the largest one. Every constellation was visible in the night sky and the stars reflected on the water like millions of fireflies.

"Try trailing your hand in the water." Lorcan dipped his fingers on the surface and neon colorful globes emerged from the depths, circling his fingers. "Ly, told me about this a little while ago. They're so bright!"

Al trailed his hand in flowing waters in awe as the globes circled his fingers. Then suddenly he jerked his fingers back knocking his glasses off with the sudden movement. "They're jellyfish!"


	3. Jellyfish

Chapter 3: Jellyfish

A loud splash erupted in on Albus' side, but his vision was blurred due to his current lack of glasses.

"Oh, Merlin. Is he mad?" Rose turned to Lysander, who simply nodded in reply.

"What?"

"That idiot just jumped in the water." Sighed Rose.

"But the jellyfi-"

"Don't sting." Lysander closed his book. "They're decoration."

"But that water is bloody cold." Rose frowned. "Even if the jellyfish don't sting."

"True, but he looked like he needed his glasses." Lysander pointed to Albus.

Al blinked. "I dropped my glasses in the water and he went to go get them?"

"Yep." Lysander sighed. "Lorc doesn't make friends easily. I guess he wanted to prove himself. He must want to be your friend."

"Oh." Al said. "Uh, will he be okay?"

"He should be fine." Lysander shrugged. "This happens all the time."

A blond head surfaced and bobbed in the chilly water smirking and laughing at Al's bewildered expression. "Don't just sit there, help me up will you?"

Rose remained in her seat, assured that this behavior was normal from the nonchalant attitude of Lysander, but Al tugged Lorcan until he was safely curled up into the boat. "That was... uh." Al lost his thought process as he watch the boy pull out his glasses from under his robes.

"How did you find them?"

"A mermaid handed it to me." Lorcan replied. "They don't speak English, nor are they a pretty sight, but they're nice enough." He put the glasses on his face. "Merlin's beard you're blind! I can't see anything." He quickly handed the glasses back to Albus. "I'm Lorcan Scamander by the way and my grumpy brother is Lysander Scamander."

"Scamander?" Albus replied. "Are you Luna's twins?"

"Yeah our mother's name is Luna." Lysander chimed in. "You must be Albus Potter." He turned to Rose. "And judging by your bushy red-hair, freckles, and wit, you must be Rose Weasley."

"Albus?" Lorcan's eyes widened. "Albus Severus Potter? Wow! We've heard so much about stories of your father and how he conquered the dark lord with our mother and their friends. This is amazing!" He shook Albus' hand. Al just wanted to jump off the boat and swim to the castle himself.

"Don't scare him off." Lysander rolled his eyes. "You want to be friends right?"

"Right..." Lorcan frowned. "Sorry."

"Well." Rose smirked. "I guess your dad really is popular Al." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Of course we know our parents did some cool stuff, but that was ages ago. I can't believe people still go on about it. And dad said it was him who was attracting all the attention at the train station, 'I'm famous' my arse dad! They were staring at Uncle Harry."

Albus frowned. "I just want to fit in..."

"Well, that's not going to happen. We're the children of legends." Rose winked. "A lot is expected out of us." She patted him on the back softly.

Lorcan sensed Al's change in mood and gave him a light punch in the arm and a grin. "Hey, it's okay. At least you won't be like James. I heard he loves the attention, basks in it really. He drives teachers up the walls. How he hasn't got expelled in the past two years is beyond me. He's a legend of his own."


	4. A Different Sort

Chapter 4: A Different Sort

Professor Longbottom greeted the first years in the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" He paused to look at Lorcan. "Looks like someone already got into trouble." He waved his wand and the soaking wet boy became dry. "In my first year I lost my toad and interrupted Professor McGonagall. She was not happy." A few of the kids laughed and Neville gestured to a worn-out hat lying on a stool.

"What is that going to do?" Al asked Lorcan, but he was shushed.

The hat split at the seams, and opened up to a mouth. It began to sing a song. The rest of the school chimed in, leaving the first years utterly confused.

"This year, I say we change things up." The hat smiled. "Alphabetical order is getting old. Let's just go with the kids in the front."

A bunch of kids shrugged to the back of the crowd, not wanting to be first, and the students whirled into a fighting mess.

"STOP!" The hat was glaring. "No more moving. Let's go with the silvery-blond boy with the slicked-back hair. Come here, boy." The boy was unmistakable, he stood out of the crowd easily, no one else looked anything like him.

He walked up carefully to the hat and waited for instructions. Professor Neville just barely placed the hat on the boy's head when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The boy calmly strolled over to the table and took a seat.

A bunch of other students were called over by the hat, but none caught Al's interest until Lysander was called up to the chair. He was immediately sorted into Ravenclaw.

Lorcan was called up next. The sorting hat paused on Lorcan, "Hmm... tough one are you? Curious wits like a Ravenclaw... Loyal like a Hufflepuff... but, I see unyielding bravery..." Lorcan tightly grasped his robes, "Well then, GRYFFINDOR!"

Lorcan almost ran over to the Ravenclaw table to join his brother, but stopped himself and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

The hat called over Rose. "Oh, I'll see you later Al!" She winked at him and sat down on the stool. The hat pondered. "You're brilliant, but have a burning will of courage..." Rose closed her eyes. "GRYFFINDOR!"

She ran over to the Gryffindor table brimming with joy. James gave her a standing ovation and did his best to embarrass her with the attention. She slapped his hand away and laughed at Lorcan who was mocking James behind his back.

Albus was called up next.

"Oh, Albus Potter." He could just _feel _the grin sprouting from the hat's seamed lips.

"You look just like your father, but you're much different. Much, much, different than both your brother James and your father Harry..." Albus shivered.

_Please put me in Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor? But, you don't want to be like your father or brother! You want to be yourself. I see ambition and strive. Gryffindor doesn't seem fitting."

Albus reflected on his father's words. Didn't the sorting hat say it would do what he wanted in his heart? Maybe he didn't want to be the same, but he still wanted to be a Gryffindor... right?

"Albus, cease the contradiction," It replied, "You want to be different. I can read your subconscious. It's not healthy to lie to yourself."

Albus felt his stomach churn. Harry was almost put into another house, but the sorting hat heeded his words and sorted him into Gryffindor. Did Al's subconscious not want to be a Gryffindor? The hat was making him cringe. He could practically feel the hundreds of eyes glued on him.

His father's words once more repeated in his mind:

_Albus Severus, you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew._

Other houses could be brave too. And he wanted to be great, he wanted to be different, he _didn't _want to be known as _the-son-of-the-boy-who-lived. _He needed to follow his own path and make his own friends. He needed to strive to build his own future. He didn't want to live in the shadow of his father or his prankster-quidditch-seeker-brother! He wanted to be thought of as Albus, and nothing else. Besides, being in a different house meant being away from his obnoxious third-year-brother James.

"Although a bit unsure, your ambition is strong," Albus bit his lip hard, "Interesting that you would be a full-fledged... SLYTHERIN!"

The hall went silent. As the hat was lifted off of Al's head every pair of eyes stared him down. Even Professor Longbottom couldn't help, but gawk. He caught the eyes of Lorcan, Lysander, Rose, and James. Lorcan shrugged and smiled sympathetically. Lysander had dropped his book on the floor at the Ravenclaw table. Rose wore an obviously fake smile. James, however was the worst. He jumped out of his seat and turned to the hat. "This is a joke right? You have got to be kidding me!" The hat frowned, "Do I look like I joke around often?" James sat back down looking like he just got hit by an especially large bludger. "Albus head to your seat."


	5. Same Difference

Chapter 5: Same Difference

Finding a seat at the Slytherin table was more proved more difficult than cuddling a baby dragon without getting hurt. Al tried to once, on a visit to Uncle Charlie's place in Romania, his eyebrows took months to grow back. It wasn't just because the whole hall was still watching him, but because of the glares he got from his fellow housemates. Once he made his way to the table they would scoot together tightly or urge that the seats near them were taken. He worked his way to the end of the grand table until finally, someone let him in.

It was the blond boy with the slicked back hair. "Listen to me, just because I let you sit here, doesn't mean we're friends, got it?"

"Okay..." Al shrugged.

The boy sighed. "My name's Scorpius Malfoy in case you didn't catch it."

Al turned to the boy. "You're a Malfoy?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He snapped. "You're a Potter in Slytherin."

Scorpius looked like he wanted to eat his words after he saw the look on Al's face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. My father just told me-"

"Why do you have to listen to him?" Al cut him off.

"What?"

"Why do you have to listen to your father?"

"I don't-"

"You should chose what you want. You don't have to follow in his footsteps."

"I'm not my father." The boy hissed. "I never want to be like him! He made all the wrong choices and I just..." He paused, "Don't want to associate with you is all."

"Whatever you say Scorp." Al smiled. It made him feel a little better knowing that someone shared his discomfort.

Scorpius glared at him. "Don't ever call me that again."

Al wore a smug grin. "Scoooorp."

"Stop-"

"Scoorrrp-"

"Why you-"

"Scoooooooorp."

"That's it!" Scorpius caught Albus by the collar and started shaking him back and forth.

"Whoa, stop I'm getting dizzy."

Scorpius glanced at Al's expression and started laughing, his voice, fortunately, drowning in thousands of others as to not attract unwanted attention.

"Hey, I bet I don't look as ridiculous as you, grease-hair!" Al shot back pouting.

Surprisingly, Scorpius didn't look too upset if at all.

"This? Yeah, I know. Father and mother think it looks sophisticated. Mother even started crying because I, apparently looked just like my father when I was his age."

"Wow. What was the style back then? Greased duck heads?"

"Probably," His mouth curved at the corners, "You're awful Potter, maybe you are a Slytherin."

"...I don't want to be awful." He glanced at the faces of his friends and family huddled up at the Gryffindor table. "I just want to be different from them. I want to stand as my own self."

"I was just kidding around with you," Scorpius laughed, "You look way too messy to be as horrible as half this table." He rolled his eyes. "Look at them, sitting high in their chairs with their crisp clean outfits like they're better than everyone else. It's like my parents." He sighed. "I don't care if they like to look nice, but seriously, I'm sick of them ragging on people for not doing so."

"You're really nice Scorpius." Al smirked.

"Shut up."

The Headmaster waved his wand and began his speech.


	6. Crevan Lachlan

Chapter 6: Crevan Lachlan

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" The lean man boomed, the robes seemed baggy for a man of his stature and he looked a bit shabby to be a Headmaster, but the staff seemed to give him half-hearted respect nonetheless,

"I am your Headmaster, Crevan Lachlan, but you can call me either," He smiled and combed his auburn hair carefully with his fingers.

"Sorry, these two pieces of hair always stick up on both sides!"A few of the kids laughed and he smiled warmly back at them.

This man seemed way too young to be a Headmaster.

"Oh, don't worry, I look much younger than I actually am," The man was either a Legilimens, or simply got asked his age often, "I'm really sixty."

The man looked barely older than a seventh year student.

"Now it's time for me to lay down the rules."

A few of the kids let out a low protest as he continued his speech,

"Students caught out of bed after midnight without a proper note from a Professor will suffer consequences. If a student is caught skipping class, not only will their grades suffer, but they'll get to spend detention with me or their respected Teacher. Lastly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to those who don't want to die an agonizing death." He winked,

"Please refrain from testing that statement," His eyes seemed to dart toward James and his group of friends with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "I hope all of you have a magical time at Hogwarts! Don't forget to come see me at my office if you need anything. I'm open for all of you, always! Really, if I'm snoozing just knock on my door!"

He tipped his small black wizard cap and took his seat in the great chair.

Proffessor Longbottom took his place at the pedestal. "Thank you Headmaster Lachlan, and now for the feast!" He waved his hands in a delicate motion and platters upon platters of food appeared at the table. It was hard to miss James shoving layers of food on his plate as if it was going to disappear at any moment. Rose was trying to slow him down, unsuccessfully.

Albus went straight for the mashed potatoes and gravy, then added a slice of roast turkey, carrots, peas, and biscuits to his plate. He turned to Scorpius and raised his glass of cranberry juice. "Cheers?"

Scorpius smirked, "Cheers mate." They clinked their glasses and took a sip, ignoring the other Slytherin's inching away from them as if they were parasites.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Al wrinkled his nose. "Do I smell bad or something?"

"Nah, I think you're just too ugly for them Potter." Scorpius let out.

"Yeah, thanks for the backup Scorp."

"Any time Potter."

They glared and returned to their meal.

"You'd think Moaning Myrtle showed up in their toilet or something." Scorpius mumbled.

"I could befriend her and ask for that favor."

Scorpius chocked on the carrot his was chewing on and as soon as he rid his giggles said, "Yeah, let's work on that."

"Scorp?"

"Yeah Potter?"

"How about I help you get that sticky goop out of your hair once we get to the common room?"

"Please do."


	7. Haircut

Chapter 7: Haircut

"What the hell did they put in your hair Scorpius?" Al said as he tried to shampoo the goop out of Scorpius' hair.

"I have no idea."

"Finally!" Albus stepped back to gaze at the boy. He looked like a blond shitzu dog. His hair was sopping wet and hung down to his shoulders without the hair gel. It looked ridiculous. "No."

"No what?"

"Jeez, I think I'll have to take out the scissors."

"Scissors? Why-"

"Shut up." He held the boy's head back in the sink and began trimming his hair. The Slytherin boy's bathroom smelled strongly of shampoo.

"Hey! Stop!"

"No. You look ridiculous. It'll be much better after."

"Not if it looks like your hair!"

"My hair doesn't agree with anyone. It can't be tamed, ever."

"Oh Merlin, please just use a spell."

"My names Albus, not Merlin," He evened out the back, "and we haven't learned a spell like that yet. Plus, scissors are much easier to handle with actual fingers rather than a wand movement. I'll be less likely to cut an ear off."

"Ugh."

"Much better."

"I bet it looks worse."

"See for yourself."

"Do I have to?"

Albus shot him a glare.

"Fine."

Scorpius turned around to see his reflection in the mirror. His hair was short and spiked in the front. It was layered to show of his features and no longer slicked back elongating his forehead like Sage's face when Albus pet her head and pushed her ears back. The glow from the lake sneaked in from the stained glass window and the marble room

"Oh."

Albus smirked.

"It looks good..."

"What did you think I was going to do? Give you an afro?"

"Uh... thanks."

"Clean up the bathroom."

"What?"

"Clean up the bathroom, I cut your hair, so you clean up the mess."

"Why?"

"It's to pay me back."

"I hate you."

"You're welcome!"

Albus sighed as he took a look at the Slytherin common room. The glass wall was tinted green from the water facing behind it. It was nice to see the lake creatures swim by in the lake, but most of them were creepy. Creepy seemed to be the theme. The rock walls were dark grey and always cold to the touch even though the green-flamed fireplace was always flickering. Little skulls were strewn around every corner along with strange gadgets. Barely any lamps laid on any of the tables and the ones that did only let out a dim light. The only thing Albus really liked were the comfy beds. The sheets were silk and the bed-frames were silver and encrusted with emeralds. The pillows were light, but just stern enough to keep his head comfortable. His puffy white and brown cat Sage, would curl up in his arms purring softly in his ears. _No wonder the Slytherin's always seem so grumpy in the mornings they never want to get out of bed._

He heard a sigh and Scorpius emerged from the bathroom, turning on his heels and heading up to bed. He could see a few girls staring Scorp's way with pink cheeks, giggling. One of them managed to speak. "When did you get the cute haircut Malfoy?"

"Just now. Potter did me a favor."

The girl went silent and her face turned into a scowl.

"Well, if you asked me I'd say you should stay away from that Potter kid. Nobody here will like you if you hang out with such _a filthy blood traitor._"

"I don't like being told what to do." He shot her such an icy gaze that she froze in her tracks. "Albus is my friend."

He turned swiftly and left the girl frozen in place.

It was the first time Scorpius called him Albus. Al couldn't help, but smile.


End file.
